


[podfic] the streets ran red

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, Death, Gen, Gore, Not a Happy Story, POV Female Character, Podfic, Storytelling, for a given value of 'true' and 'myth', mention of infanticide, mention of rape, originally posted in 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Stories are distortions.Every retelling is a new version, every changed word a new twist to the weaving.Clytemnestra has heard a dozen versions of her own tale and not a single one the truth.





	[podfic] the streets ran red

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the streets ran red](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32088) by pprfaith. 



**Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  POV Female Character, Gore, Death, mention of rape, mention of infanticide, Storytelling, Not a happy story, for a given value of 'true' and 'myth', Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III

 **Length:**  00:08:06  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20III/%5bGreek%20Mythology%5d%20the%20streets%20ran%20red.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
